The present invention relates to an auto light system, specifically to an auto light system of the vehicle having Human Machine Interfaces.
In the prior art of the auto light system for turning ON and OFF the light of the vehicle, the states of the light selectable by the driver are generally four states, Light OFF, Auto Light ON, Small Light ON and Head Light ON, and the driver operates the light switch accordingly in order to specify the state of the light as one of these four states. When the switch is turned to the position of Auto Light ON, the switching ON and OFF of the small light and the head light are operated automatically in response to the surrounding brightness. The driver can recognize the state of the light by observing the light switch positioned at one of four states as described above. The driver may confirm whether or not the light is positioned at high beam by observing the indicator lamp mounted on the panel viewable from the driver's position. In addition to this kind of light control system, there is such a vehicle light system as detecting the preceding vehicle based on the image signal supplied by the image capturing means and controlling at least one of the vertical projection direction of the head light and the beam range of the head light in order to prevent the preceding vehicle driver from being dazzled by the head light. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Number 6-295601 (1994)).
Furthermore, there is such an adaptive front lighting system for the vehicle head light as detecting the preceding vehicle, controlling the vertical direction of the light axis of the head light based on the relative position to the preceding vehicle, detecting the road curvature of the driving lane, and controlling the horizontal direction of the light axis of the head light based on the detected road curvature. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Number 11-208366 (1999))